


Something Dumb To Do

by poetsandzombies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetsandzombies/pseuds/poetsandzombies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Tony, it’s Steve. Listen, I’m on my way home, but I have to head right back out. Natasha’s got some errands for me to run and then I’m meeting up with Sam for lunch later…oh, and by the way, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get married this weekend or something? Just a thought. Anyways, call me back.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Dumb To Do

**Author's Note:**

> This started with a dumb text post I made here (http://marvelobsessions.tumblr.com/post/138238052608/fangirlandfailing-marvelobsessions-i-love) and turned into trash. Not nearly as interesting as the summary might suggest, but ok. Enjoy!

“Hey Tony, it’s Steve. Listen, I’m on my way home, but I have to head right back out. Natasha’s got some errands for me to run and then I’m meeting up with Sam for lunch later…oh, and by the way, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get married this weekend or something? Just a thought. Anyways, call me back.”

-

Steve got a call back a couple hours later, as he was on his way home from meeting up with Sam. He reached across the passenger seat for his phone without taking his eyes off the road.

“Hello?” He said, unable to keep the smile out of his tone.

“Marriage, Steve?” Was the panicked voice that responded, but it didn’t dishearten him in the slightest. “What, am I dying?”

“Hold on, I’m pulling in the driveway.” Steve hung up, phone slipping out of his hand as he attempted to turn one handed, slamming on the breaks once he was finally in front of his house.

He couldn’t get out of the car fast enough, stumbling out onto the the pavement and making his way up to  the front door, where Tony was already standing, waiting for him. 

In one swift motion, Steve pushed Tony inside and pulled him up into a hug , kicking the door closed behind them. He felt Tony tense for a moment before light fingers finally wrapped around his shoulders, Tony tucking his chin soundly into the crook of Steve’s neck. Steve was sure Tony could feel him shaking.

He didn’t say anything if he could. He let the moment stretch out between them quietly, comfortably, until Steve was ready to let go.

“Tony, you are-”

“Oh god, don’t say it.” Tony interrupted, looking pained.

“the love of my life,” Steve finished, feeling his face pink. Tony clutched his chest, feigning a wound.

“Steve Rogers, you are going to break my heart.” He said it with so much confidence, it sort of scared Steve.

“Never,” Steve responded immediately, equally as confident. He leaned in for a kiss, a kiss to Tony’s cheek, to his neck, his shoulder, “never, never, never." 

Tony hummed into each gentle touch, looking a little lost as Steve pulled away just enough to search his face. Tony just smiled, genuinely, but Steve could the way he was trembling too. 

"So what, did you have a sort of if-today-was-your-last-day moment or something?” Tony asked, seeming eager enough to get back to the point to put a hiccup of excitement in Steve’s gut.

“They happen to the best of us,” he answered sheepishly. Tony raised his eyebrows, but didn’t say anything, officially giving Steve the floor. Steve shifted nervously, everything deciding to hit him just then.

“Look, Tony, you’ve been here from the start. You’ve had my back, fought by my side for _years_ and I- I don’t…” Steve paused, taking a breath as the words started to tangle in his mouth, his heart swelling. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get even half of what he wanted to say out, would probably start crying if he tried, but Tony waited patiently. Steve started again.

“Without you, when it’s not us, I’ve always felt homesick? Like I could never quite settle down, but you’ve made me want to do just that and it’s starting to feel urgent, like it can’t wait and I don’t want it to wait anymore. I don’t want to wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Tony made a face and it first, it looked like he was about to laugh. But then he turned his face away from Steve, and Steve could see the tears in the corners of his eyes.

“What,” Tony said, “no candle-lit dinner? No ring?” he was laughing, and by the tone in his voice Steve knew he was wholeheartedly joking, but it still made his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach. 

“Shit, _Tony_ ,” He said, nearly whined, feeling like smacking his head against the wall. “It didn’t even occur to me that we’d be the kind of couple to do something like that.”

Tony looked like he was about to remind him he was joking, but then stopped.  
“What kind of couple?” He asked.

“The kind to spring surprises on each other… even the good kind. We’ve worked so hard on it over the years, on honesty and communication. I want every decision we make together to be a conversation, not a play. I started thinking seriously about marrying you and I wanted to let you know.”

“That sounds so much better than a proposal, Steve.” Tony said, wrapping his arms back around his neck and stretching on his toes to kiss Steve on the cheek and hug him. 

Steve hugged back, tight, burying his face in Tony’s neck. 

“Is that a yes?” He asked, voiced muffled against the warmth of Tony’s skin. Tony laughed.

“Yeah, Steve. Yes. Let’s get married.” 


End file.
